A Walk With Ginny
by ginnyweasley777
Summary: One shot. Ever wondered what happened after Harry and Ginny left the common room together? Missing from HBP. They talk openly about their feelings for each other. Fluff. Disclaimer - Everything belongs to J K Rowling.


A Walk With Ginny

Harry clambered out through the portrait hole from the Gryffindor common room after Ginny still grinning like an idiot and with the monster in his chest now purring contentedly. Feeling self conscious he took her hand in his and led her around the corner - heading for the castle grounds.

"Why did you choose to kiss me then, Harry?" Ginny asked quietly.

"I've wanted to kiss you for weeks but I could never find the right time. Right then when I saw you coming towards me I just knew that I was going to kiss you. I didn't care how many people were watching or what they thought," replied Harry.

They walked in silence for a while, both wrapped up in their own thoughts of what had just happened until Ginny broke the silence by asking shyly, "So does this mean that we are together now?" She smiled at him.

Harry stopped walking an turned to look at her. "Yeah, that is if you want to…" he broke off and Ginny slapped him on the arm. "Ow! That hurt!" Harry exclaimed.

"Good, you prat! You know how I feel about you. Course I want to."

Ginny started walking again and Harry was surprised to find that they were already outside the castle and heading towards the lake. Ginny led him over to a sheltered spot under a tree which was overlooking the lake and sat down on a log. Harry sat down as well before putting his arm around Ginny's waist. She turned to look at him and said slowly, "Kiss me again."

"Right now?"

"Yes, Harry."

He looked her in the eyes and smiled before leaning in and kissing her again. It was all that Harry had dreamed of doing since he saw Ginny and Dean kissing. This kiss was more passionate that the one in the common room but still could have lasted for several long moments - or half an hour - or possibly several sunlit days. Finally they reluctantly came up for air and Harry blushed.

"Why are you blushing?" asked Ginny with a hint of a smile playing on her face.

"I've never kissed a girl like that before."

Ginny looked at him shyly again and said, "When did you first realise that you had feelings for me?"

Harry thought hard about this before replying, "I think I started to like you over the summer, when we spent all that time together at the Burrow. But I didn't really know what I was feeling for you until I saw you and Dean kissing in that corridor." The monster in his chest growled loudly at this unpleasant memory.

"Really? I thought I saw something in your eyes then but I wasn't sure because I was to busy trying to hex Ron - the idiot. And I've liked you for so long that I didn't even dare to hope that you might finally like me back."

They both laughed at this until Harry spoke again, "Yeah, I've been an idiot. I was stuck in the middle of you two trying to hex each other. Ron just went mad. I just hope he doesn't try to hex me as well. But you know what?" he turned once more to look at Ginny, "I don't care. He looked like he didn't mind then in the common room, but I don't care."

"We don't need Ron's permission to be together."

"Yeah, I know."

"Anyway, I happen to like my boyfriends alive so if Ron even so much as tries to hex you then he'll have me to deal with. He might just find himself on the receiving end of a Bat Bogey Hex."

Ginny said this so firmly that Harry started to laugh again.

"And just what is so funny, Harry? Do you want me to…"

Harry interrupted Ginny with another kiss. He pressed closer to her and she wrapped her hands behind his head, pulling him even closer.

After they finally separated Harry struggled to get his thoughts together again - when he and Ginny kissed all of his thoughts and his worries just left him. The feeling was bliss. However, there was one thought that didn't leave him.

"Hermione said last year that you had given up on me. Was that true?"

"I told Hermione that I had given up on you, not that I had got over you or that I felt any less strongly towards you. I've concentrated so hard since last year to just be a friend to you that I didn't realise that what I was feeling was more that just friendship or a crush."

Harry was very pleased at this so he said, "This is nice - just to be able to sit and talk with you like this, Ginny. I don't think I've ever been able to talk like this."

"Well don't stop now then." There was a grin on Ginny's face as she said this.

Another thought struck Harry, "How did the match against Ravenclaw go anyway?"

Ginny laughed. "You should have seen it Harry. Everyone was playing really well, even Ron. You should have seen Cho at the end. I got the Snitch from under her nose again and she went mad. She threw her broom down and stormed off the pitch."

Harry laughed quietly. "That's about right. She'll be crying for ages now."

"I don't mind. It was her loss," said Ginny, standing up.

Harry had a strange feeling that Ginny wasn't just talking about a Quidditch match, that she was talking about him. These thoughts quickly left him when Ginny took his hand.

"Should we go back then? We've been sitting here for ages and we don't want Ron to come looking for us." Harry laughed and let Ginny pull him up off the log before putting her arms around him in a tight embrace. She tilted her head up to look at him and he leaned down and kissed her. When they finally separated Harry took Ginny's hand and they set off back to the castle.

Harry felt happier than he had been in a long time when they stopped outside the Gryffindor portrait hole to find the Fat Lady and her friend Violet looking down at them in a very tipsy state. It looked like they had been celebrating Gryffindor's win against Ravenclaw as well.

"See Violet, I told you I saw these two leave the tower and head outside holding hands."

"You certainly did, but I had to see it for myself."

Harry and Ginny laughed. News certainly travelled around the castle fast. It was nice that it was good news for once. This was Harry's last thought as Ginny kissed him again.

"Quid agis," said Ginny.

"If you say so," replied the Fat Lady and swung open.


End file.
